


Their Story- Sneak Peek

by 256NatLiz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'll post the rest of the story, If enough people respond to this story, Thisismeputtinganideaoutthere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz
Summary: "Their Story" will follow Kiana and Libby, twin women who are flung into android life and have to deal with being a human on the android's side of the situation. This story will bring in quite a few characters from the game, and even some fan-made OCs. (So if you have a DBH OC you'd like to have mentioned, link me their info and I'll see how I can fit them in.)This story will follow Jacksepticeye's ending (except where Simon also lived, because long live Simon), mainly because that's the only playthrough I've watched all the way through so far.I think that's everything you need to know... Oh yeah! Please comment and favorite this if you want to read the whole story, because while the story is mostly done (just gotta write one more storyline), I want to know that people will at least give it a shot.Thanks guys.





	Their Story- Sneak Peek

Kara stopped. The flower shop had a “Help Wanted” sign in the window. Under the printed words were the words “All Welcome to Apply” in perfectly squared letters.  
The shop had an android there. Maybe the android owned it.  
Alice pulled on Kara’s hand. “Are we going in?”  
Kara shook her head out of her daze and smiled at her. “Yeah.”  
A light bell announced their entrance. A lady behind the counter, who had been rearranging some pretty blue flowers, turned around and saw the girls.  
“Well, this is a welcomed treat!” She swung around the counter and briskly walked to them. “It’s not every day freed ones walk into my humble establishment!” She held out a hand, and Kara, after a pause, shook it.  
“Libby Shaw, at your service.”  
“I’m Kara, and this is Alice.” Kara glanced down at Alice as she said this, and noticed Alice was watching Libby with a calculating stare.  
Mrs. Shaw smiled at them. “Delighted to meet you both!” She gasped and proclaimed, “You must meet my husband. He’ll be stoked!” Turning and taking a few steps to an opening at the back of the shop, she yelled, “Edward! Get out here, you’ll never guess who just walked in!”  
Alice gripped Kara’s hand. Kara put her other hand on Alice’s in an attempt to calm her. “It’ll be okay, Alice,” she told her mentally.  
“It better be important,” came a voice as a man appeared. He was wiping his hand as he complained, “I’m not finished with the pansies, and we’re still behind on the seed-“ He froze as his eyes met Kara’s.  
He had hazel eyes, a slightly tanned complexion, and light brown hair that hung over his forehead. His jeans had dark brown soil stains, and his face and shirt had dirt smears on them, as did the rag which he almost dropped. A quick facial scan revealed to Kara that he was a WR600, a-  
“You’re an android.”  
Mrs. Shaw wrapped her arm around his waist and placed a hand on her android husband’s chest. “I told you others would go west, too. Didn’t I, honey?”  
Edward Shaw blinked out of his stupor and smiled in bewilderment. “Yes, dear. You did.”  
She patted his chest affectionately and turned to Kara.  
“We met a few weeks before Markus started his emancipation. We were one of the first to reach Canada- started the trend, you might say- and went west. Only to learn later that most who fled America either stayed near the border or went east. When we found Balmertown, we thought it would be perfect for us!” With this last comment, Mrs. Shaw squeezed her arm around her husband, who finally put an arm around his wife and smiled.  
“I’m sure they’re not that interested in our life story, m’dear.”  
“Oh, no. That’s okay!” Kara said quickly. “We don’t mind. Do we, Alice?”  
Alice shook her head.  
Mrs. Shaw, too, shook her head. “Oh, but what are we doing here driveling on about the past? You came in for a reason, didn’t you?”  
Kara nodded. “We saw your Help Wanted sign. We’re looking for work.”  
Mrs. Shaw’s face brightened, and her whole body lifted as she looked at Edward Shaw. He looked down at her, then at Kara.  
“Do you know anything about gardening?”  
“Not really. I know they need food and sunlight.”  
Edward Shaw blinked and smiled. “I can teach you. I was a gardener in my past life.”  
Mrs. Shaw dislodged herself from her husband’s embrace and knelt in front of Alice. “Are you in school yet, sweetheart?”  
Alice shook her head.  
Mrs. Shaw smiled. “Would you like to hang here while your mother works?”  
Alice looked at Kara, who had her mouth open to retort that she wasn’t Alice’s actual mother. Kara caught herself and instead smiled at Alice and nodded. Emboldened, Alice turned back to Mrs. Shaw and nodded, smiling for the first time.  
Mrs. Shaw brightened again and stood up. “What do you think, Ed honey?”  
Edward Shaw surveyed the two girls again and rubbed his hands together. Then he clapped them and announced, “I think you two have a lot to learn about flora. I’d be delighted to offer you the position. If you can stand an awkward newly-wed couple.”  
Mrs. Shaw elbowed her husband as Kara laughed and replied, “Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

 

Jonathan looked up from the window. Kiana was breathing irregularly in her sleep. He stood and tiptoed to her side in time for her to calm herself and settle back into her peaceful sleep.  
Even with the darkness and his permenantly-damaged ocular circuit, Kiana was a beautiful woman to Jonathan. He could stare at her forever and not get tired of her. Her adoration and care for androids only increased her appeal as a companion and friend.  
Jonathan held a hand up to his face and brushed his fingers against the wires and circuitry where his lower jaw and chin should’ve been. He looked at Kiana, his eyebrows lifted near the bridge of his nose in sadness. Take care not to press too hard, he brushed his fingers along Kiana’s lips. His eyes and eyebrows softened as her lips twitched in an unconscious smile.  
Every time he did this, Jonathan’s resolve in his mission strengthened.

Accompany Kiana wherever she may go.  
Assist Kiana in her mission.  
And, most important of all:

Protect Kiana at all costs.

 

 

Stephanie stepped off the truck with the other androids and unconsciously pulled her shawl more over her shoulder. Around her, the snow lightly swirled and landed on everything: the ground, the heavy-duty cattle pens, the small building, the other androids who lined up in rows of four, and the guards with guns.  
“Next!” called a guard by the building’s opening. Stephanie moved forward in her line. She hugged herself. She couldn’t feel the cold, but the entire atmosphere was colder than the snow.  
“Next!”  
Stephanie stepped into the building. There was another guard.  
“Take of the clothes, and put them in the bins.”  
Stephanie didn’t want to undress. She looked around and saw the other androids obediently undressing. With another look at the guard, she pulled her shawl off.  
“Take off your skin,” the guard ordered when the androids lined back up. They each raised their right hand, touched their LED, and their artificial skin melted away to reveal the plates and connections of plastic. Stephanie did the same from her spot next to the bins.  
She followed the other androids into a central holding pen. Skinless androids filled the pen almost to bursting. Two big machine rooms stood at one end of the pen, with a guard in between them. Androids lined up to walk in to the machines. More androids sat along the edge of the pen, looking either at the floor of snow in front of them or at the lines of androids lined up for their deaths. On the other side of the pen were extremely damaged androids. Stephanie wondered what had happened to them, but was too scared to ask.  
A muttering voice caught Stephanie’s attention. She explored until she found an android pacing.  
“Ralph?”  
He turned. “Stephanie is here. Of course Sister Stephanie is here, too. Ralph is sorry. So sorry for Sister Stephanie.”  
“Ralph,” Stephanie countered, getting his attention. “What happened? How did you get here?”  
“It’s too bad Stephanie is here. It really is. Sister need not be here.”  
“Silence and be still. Obey now!” came an overhead voice. Stephanie looked up to see a drone, pointing its light at Ralph.  
“Ralph, calm down.” She looked at him and placed her hands on his shoulder. An internal warning popped up, telling her biocomponent #3487 was in danger of failing. “Ralph, you need to stop moving.”  
“Ralph doesn’t want to die,” he muttered, looking at the drone. “No, Ralph doesn’t want to die. Sure, Ralph killed a few humans, but it was in self-defense. Just self-defense. Ralph didn’t want to, but humans are bad. Ralph always knew. Humans are bad!”  
“Silence and be still. Obey now!”  
“Ralph!” Stephanie grabbed his shoulders. Ralph looked at her. “No one’s going to hurt you. But you have to stay calm. Okay?”  
Ralph looked at the drone, then back at Stephanie. He lowered his arms and stood relatively still.  
The drone moved on.  
Stephanie lowered her arms, and the warning went away. She rubbed her left shoulder, where pieces of plastic were still missing.  
“Sister doesn’t need to be here,” Ralph stated. He looked around, then back at her.  
“None of us should be here,” Stephanie agreed. She looked back at the damaged androids. “Least of all them.”  
She looked back at Ralph, who was looking at the damaged androids. His lip twitched, then his head twitched and he looked at Stephanie. “What should Ralph and Sister do?” he asked.  
“I don’t know what we can do,” she admitted, looking back at the damaged androids.  
“Ralph is scared,” he admitted. Stephanie looked at him. He wasn’t looking at anything.  
She reached a hand towards his. “I am too, Ralph.”  
He jerked his head up. “Sister can’t be scared. Sister is free. Ralph is free. Sister and Ralph must leave.” He grabbed Stephanie’s hand and led her towards the far end of the pen.  
A guard stood in their way.  
“Stop. What are you doing?”  
Ralph let go of Stephanie and pushed the guard to the ground. Stephanie stood, frozen, as Ralph and the guard struggled with the gun in a fight that ended with an android victory. Ralph stood and turned to Stephanie.  
“Sister must run now,” he stated simply. He grabbed Stephanie’s hand again, and they passed through the thick barbed wire.  
They stopped among the piles of android parts. Ralph looked around him, muttering to himself.  
“Ralph didn’t think he’d get this far. No, Ralph doesn’t plan much. He just wants to be free. He killed another human, but it was in self-defense. He had to get Sister free. Yes, Sister must be free.”  
Stephanie pulled his hand. They dug themselves into a pile of limbs and hid, holding hands.  
“Ralph,” Stephanie said telepathically.  
“Ralph is listening,” came the reply.  
“Thank you.”  
“Ralph is glad to see Sister free. Sister and Brother will live, so everyone can live.”  
Stephanie smiled and squeezed Ralph’s hand.


End file.
